Archangel's War
by BlackFirepony13
Summary: When a new guild tries to rule new hero's will submerge, new villains will destroy, family will fall, and some will fall for the unexpected. (I suck at these). "I Do not Own Fairy Tail".


"Do you think they're here I mean we've been walking for hours on end." A quiet voice whispered from the shadow's "Hmm, the guild they must be everyone's heard of the great "Fairy Tail" guild." A gruff voice answered. "Ya, but no one's heard of the infamous "fire cat" guild now have they." A tomboyish voice interrupted. "Shut up, would ya, Blaze I'm thinking." "Great Flame's thinking again, listen we can't have master Natarra take over the Blue Pegasus guild if he does Fairy Tail will no longer exist." Blaze thought out loud. "Well mabey, Natarra's right I mean the guild just has a bunch of show off wizards." "Flame, what's gotten into you, we, you, couldn't do that." "Well then leave, find them master Natarra will win this fight you got us cursed for this but I, I will be broken from it!" He turned and ran away back in the direction they came. "Our own brother, why?" "I dunno sis, but we can save Fairy Tail we have to."

"Come on were almost there, we can make it Frost." "You shouldn't have ticked off that guy, I mean, ya, he tried to rob us and kill us at the guild, but did you really need to destroy his necklace?" "Would you quit yapping and keep running, and hey he started it." As soon as she said that Frost was hit by something from behind "You." She growled under her breath. "Blaze Archangel aren't you glad too see me?" "Not really if any thing I think of it as quite the surprise." A purple flame erupted from her hand and she threw it at him, it hit him in the face and it blew him back, he used his shadow sword and jumped at her she easily dodged it and hit him with her blue flame axe. "You think you won this well you thought wrong, I'll let you go for now but Fairy Tail will fall." "Frost!" Blaze ran to her sister but it was too late, so she thought. "Frost, no please you're the only one I have left, don't leave me!" "you'll be fine without me Blaze you've always been to overprotective over me you won't have to be anymore." "No, don't say that you'll be fine." "Go save Fairy Tail I know you can sis, all those times you asked me who my hero was I never told you, my hero is you." "No,No,No!" Her voice pleading, with no answer "Aaaahhhhhhh!" she yelled out . She needed to get to the guild fast.

Tired and sore she made it to the guilds door holding her left shoulder she opened the door with her magic and walked in slowly. All was silent, as fast as she could blink, the tip of a blade was at her throat. "Erza, put the blade down!" "Sorry master." Blaze looked up and saw a short old man next to a woman in armor that towered over him. "Why are you here young one?" She could hardly speak, her mouth hurt. "I-I'm H-here b-because my guild is trying to convert Blue Pegasus to come and destroy Fairy Tail." "if you're a part of that guild why are you here, to trick us!" Erza said forcefully. At that Blaze stood up strait, in pain, and towered an inch above Erza defensively "You actually think I lost everyone I held close just to stand on the side I lost them to." "W-well I just…" Blaze fell only to be caught by Erza, who now feels kind of bad. Erza brought her to a chair. Erza began to soften, though it wasn't really noticeable. "Why are you hurt?" "My sister and I were on our way here to warn you, but we were attacked by our half brother, Eclipse." There was a loud bang as the guild door swung openand a familiar shape flew threw. "She's still alive, eclipse you lied!" "Frost!" Blaze shot up and ran to her sister. "your okay." She almost choked back the words. "Blaze, Eclipse didn't kill you." Flame sprang at her she switched to her shadow flame armor, lit her sword aflame and swung it at him. She missed, but not by much. It was a fight that lasted 30 minutes, the longest fight she'd ever been in. Flame's shirt had been ripped and his archangels mark on his back was starting to glow, the same was happening to the same mark on Blaze's chest. A purple flame covered her as she jumped and slammed the back of his head in the ground. "Why Flame, your on Eclipse's side after he tried to kill us and succeeded with 3 of us, or do you not remember Blizzard, Snow, and Cinder our family!" "Go now,I won't kill you Flame, but if I find you in battle I will not lose!" He ran out the door she switched back to her normal clothes and fell to her knee's her body hurt all over, she just wanted to cry, but the tears just wouldn't fall. She looked up at Erza who only looked at her in shock. "H-how do you have the same magic I do?" "I'm an archangel,we have the power to control all 4 elements plus a few other things, like frost she's blind but because of psychic ability she can see as clear as day." Hey what're you…." "relax, your officially a member of Fairy Tail." "Huh!" she looked down the Fairy Tail mark was on the right side of her waist. "Wow, I-I have no words." As she said that Nastu, Lucy, and Happy walked into the guild. "Umm, what happened?" "Nothing, Natsu." "Your Lucy heartfilia right." " Ya, umm you?" "Oh, right, Blaze Archangel, this is my sister Frost archangel." "You have a broken key, can I see it?" Lucy hesitated for a minute then gave it to her, sadness in the celestial mages eyes. A tear rolled down Blaze's cheek at the sight of the key. "Frost, she's gone." "What do you m…." "Oh." "Wait you knew Aquarius?" "Ya, she was with Virgo's brother,Zodiac, until his key was broken so he's somewhere in the human world, but.." Blaze cupped her hands tight together a light glowed for what seemed like an eternity the key was back to original form "Summon her, see if it still works." It worked "Lucy!" Aquarius hugged Lucy. "Since when did you hug people Aquarius." "who said tha..Blaze, Frost it's been a while, where are the others?" Blaze and Frost looked at each other then the ground. "Dead ,fighting against us." "Have you seen Zodiac?" "No, not since he was banished."


End file.
